Um Brinde ao Novo
by G. Granger
Summary: SHORT FIC. Hermione não estava nenhum pouco ansiosa para o ano novo. Uma noite não mudaria toda a sua vida. Não tornaria as coisas em certas. Mas quando encontra um antigo amigo de infância francês, seus pensamentos mudam permanentemente. Ela percebe, com alegria, que o ano novo não está nas datas, está dento de você. FELIZ 2013!


Observo sem muito entusiasmo quando o relógio anuncia que faltavam três horas para o ano novo.

Que diferença uma noite faria na minha vida? Ok, agora eu teria que escrever 2013 em meus pergaminhos escolares no lugar de 2012. Talvez Snape ficasse um pouco mais aborrecido, e Lilá um pouco mais intrometida. Fora isso, eu não via o que se tornaria diferente.

Quer dizer, eu ainda seria a sabe-tudo mandona que começaria estudar pros exames ainda nas férias de verão. Eu ainda suspiraria pelos mesmos cabelos vermelhos que tinham a rara habilidade de tirar-me do sério.

Então qual era o ponto de me animar com toda essa baboseira de ano novo, tudo novo? Eu fazia promessas todos os anos e elas nunca eram cumpridas. Eu estabelecia metas, mas me via sempre ocupando o mesmo lugar. Era inútil e ridículo acreditar nessa superstição. O mundo não daria voltas para mudar o meu destino.

É quando uma voz interrompe os meus pensamentos. "Hermione, você está pronta? Meu pai está nos chamando pra ir sei lá onde ele vai nos levar pro ano novo. Ele pediu pra não usar salto alto. Eu realmente espero que eles não esteja nos levando pra algum lugar no meio do mato. Eu não me arrumei tanto para ficar encarando animais selvagens."

Ajeitei o cabelo uma última vez e abaixei a minha saia. "Pronta. E não seja boba Gina, a única coisa selvagem que irá te encarar serão os olhos de Harry, ele simplesmente não conseguirá se conter quando te ver!"

"É o mago falando do feiticeiro. Tenho pena de meu irmão quando ele ver você, até um trasgo conseguirá murmurar mais palavras do que ele," respondeu Gina, com uma risada quase travessa.

"Ah Gina, até parece que Rony perderia o tempo dele reparando em mim, quando ele pode ficar falando tão apaixonadamente sobre o Chudley Cannons e como eles finalmente ganharam a última partida," disse a ela, deixando meu desânimo transparecer por um momento.

Antes que Gina pudesse fazer algum comentário, acrescentei: "Nós devemos mesmo ir, eles devem estar nos esperando."

Desci as escadas, ansiosamente procurando os pares de olhos azuis que paravam o meu coração. Mas ele não estava lá. Tampouco Harry.

"Hermione, você está muito bonita. O branco combinado com esmeralda ressalta os seus olhos de forma formidável," disse a Sra. Weasley, sempre tão amável. Eu me virei para agradecer, mas ela já estava visivelmente ocupada murmurando elogios um tanto emotivos para a 'filhinha que havia crescido tão rápido'. Pobre Gina.

Me dirigi, então, ao Sr. Weasley. "Onde estão Harry e Ron?"

"Eles foram na frente com Gui e Fleur. Eles estão ajeitando os últimos detalhes. Vocês terão uma incrível surpresa esta noite," ele sorriu, a ansiedade escancarada por toda a sua face.

Faltando duas horas para o Ano Novo, finalmente pegamos a chave de portal.

O mal-estar causado pela viagem foi instantaneamente quebrado quando chegamos ao nosso destino. U-A-U! Isso era tudo que eu conseguia pensar — e eu não era a única.

Estávamos em um chateau francês. Da família Delacour, talvez? Luzes natalinas decoravam a casa grande e rústica em estilo tipicamente francês. A lareira tão aconchegante quanto o clássico literário que ficava permanentemente em minha cabeceira.

Mas era o exterior da casa que era impressionante. Quilômetros de jardins se estendiam, com os mais variados tipos de flores. Desde margaridas e orquídeas a flores mágicas e raras.

No centro do jardim, um pequeno lago, cortado por uma ponte antiga de madeira. Ali perto uma grande tenda a se estendia, iluminada de azul e verde. Um bom número de pessoas — "Oh la la francesas" como disse um tão animado Jorge. E belos franceses, se você me permite acrescentar — se amontoava diante de uma banda bruxa claramente famosa.

Como se não bastasse, a uns 200m de caminhada, ficava uma pequena praia. O mais engraçado era que embora ela não combinasse com o resto da paisagem, ela a completava de forma quase perfeita. As ondas eram calmas e as águas visivelmente cristalinas, mesmo na escuridão da noite. Um quiosque, também iluminado, estava instalado na areia. E nele, os meus dois melhores amigos.

Corri até eles — agradecendo novamente por não estar usando salto. Pulei em cima deles, nos reunindo em um forte abraço. Eu senti quando Harry me abraçou de volta. Mas Ron... ele permaneceu imóvel.

Me afastei. "Está tudo bem, Ron?"

"Você está bem. Quero dizer, eu estou bem. Quero dizer, você está linda. Quero dizer... os Chudley Cannons... Olha, feliz ano novo, ta?

"  
Ele estava vermelho dos pés às orelhas. Gina tinha razão, até um trasgo faria mais sentido agora.

E uma parte de mim ficou feliz por deixá-lo sem palavras. Mas isso não mudava a nossa situação. Rony era o calcanhar de Aquiles de minha coragem grifinória. Ele eliminava cada pingo de razão que existia em meu corpo.

"Feliz ano novo, Ron. Harry, Gina pediu que nós a encontrássemos diante da tenda."

"É claro. Você vem também, Ron?"

"Hm, podem ir. Preciso cumprimentar a Gabrielle. Ela ainda admira o seu grande herói."

Revirei os olhos. "Você quer dizer o Harry?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu ajudei ela a não se afogar, né?" Revirei os olhos novamente e segui Harry até a tenda.

Enquanto Harry e Gina se cumprimentavam nada discretamente, admirei a paisagem e a multidão ao redor. Uma forte melancolia tomando conta de mim.

"Você tem um olhar muito triste para alguém que devia estar ansiosa para o _bonne année_. Afinal, duvido que tenha um lugar mais bonito do que esse para se passar a virada." Olho para trás, tentando encontrar o dono daquela voz ligeiramente familiar. É quando meus lábios se abrem no primeiro sorriso genuíno da noite.

"Thomas!" E me jogo em seus braços. "Uau! Nem acredito que você está aqui! E você é bruxo! Oh, eu estou tão feliz em ver você." Encaro o meu velho amigo de infância. A família de Thomas tinha uma casa de verão ao lado da de minha família, no Sul da França. E antes de receber minha carta e entrar em Hogwarts, ele era o único amigo que eu tinha tido.

"É muito bom te ver também! Minha mãe é bruxa, Hermione. E se você quer saber, eu sempre soube que você seria uma. E aposto que é a mais inteligente de sua casa."

Corei, tímida com o comentário. "Mas e você? Por onde anda? Nunca mais te encontrei na casa de verão. E suponho que você estude em Beauboxtons. "

"Sim, estudo lá. No meio de meu sexto ano agora, assim como você também só que em Hogwarts, imagino." Assenti. "E eu continuo indo pra casa de verão. Porém apenas no final das férias. Meu pai trabalha com ações e passamos boa parte do verão em Nova York por causa disso."

"Oh, que desencontro terrível! Sempre vou para o Sul da França com os meus pais, mas no início das férias. Passo o final delas na casa dos Weasleys, com meus melhores amigos. Me lembre de apresentá-los a você depois." Completei com um sorriso.

"É mesmo uma pena, talvez possamos combinar nas próximas férias e convidar os seus amigos. Mas, antes, você deveria me contar porque se encontrava tão triste." Os olhos dele fitavam com atenção. Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto ele era observador.

"É apenas esse clima de ano novo. Acho tão ingênuo acreditar que as coisas realmente irão mudar após a contagem regressiva. Não como se a fada madrinha da Cinderela fosse aparecer aqui e realizar os desejos de todo mundo."

"Sabe Hermione, se você realmente acredita nisso, a ingênua é você. A mudança não está no dia do ano, nas dozes badaladas ou nos fogos de artifício. Está em você." Ele sorriu e se afastou, me deixando sozinha por alguns minutos.

Um baque me atingiu ao mesmo tempo que o relógio marcou 10min para a meia-noite. Eu me sentia tão burra.

Segui para a praia, onde teria a contagem oficial e os fogos. Enquanto me aproximava de meus amigos e de Ron, o amor da minha vida, eu compreendi.

O ano novo não é um dia do ano, é um estado de espírito. É quando nossa corpo, mente e alma se permitem a uma reflexão conjunta, de modo a trazer a melhor parte de nós a tona. É quando nos achamos superiores ao destino, tentando escolher o caminho que seguiremos. É quando abrimos nosso coração às mudanças e incertezas. É quando nos damos a oportunidade de começar de novo. De encontrar a felicidade que no fundo sempre esteve ali.

O novo não aconteceria de uma hora pra outra. O novo aconteceria quando eu o permitisse. Primeiro, eu precisava me livrar das amarras do passado e, junto com elas, todos os meus medos e dúvidas. A mudança no calendário pedia uma mudança de atitude. E foi isso que eu fiz.

Com um sorriso que estendia-se de meus lábios ao brilho de meus olhos, corri até Ron.

Cinco... Quatro... Joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e, com uma certeza que eu jamais tive, dei-lhe um beijo que ele jamais esqueceria.

Ele se afastou. As orelhas tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos. "O que — o que você está fazendo?" Ele parecia confuso, mas feliz. Ao nosso redor, as pessoas já desejavam feliz ano novo umas para as outras. Reuni minha coragem e respondi:

"Buscando o novo nos braços de um velho amor. Feliz ano novo, Ron." Ele sorriu, mais encabulado do que nunca. E, no segundo seguinte, ele correspondia o meu beijo com tamanho entusiasmo que eu mal podia sentir a areia sob os meus pés.

Ele continuou segurando minha mão quando nos afastamos, pegando a mão de Gina que segurava-se em Harry. Thomas se aconchegou ao meu lado direito. E juntos, corremos até o mar que se agitava calmamente diante de nós.

Eu percebi, com sabedoria, que o ano novo não se trata apenas de mudanças. Trata-se de conservar e aperfeiçoar o que tem de melhor e constante em nós e nossa vida.

Juntos, pulamos as famosas sete ondas. Sete podia ser um número mágico, mas nada se comparava a magia que nos unia. Eu sabia que seria um ano repleto de felicidades e decepções, mas uma certeza se destacava entre todas as outras: eu não estaria sozinha. E essa era uma coisa que, não importa quantos anos passassem, jamais mudaria.

* * *

**NA: OI GENTE! Quanto tempo! Estou maluca com esses vestibulares. Bom, o meu ano novo deste ano não foi exatamente a coisa mais animada de todas, então aproveitei meu tempo e fiquei escrevendo no bloco de notas do celular, o que acabou resultando nessa shortfic. Espero que gostem! E para os leitores, de Draco Veritas e Acasos, os novos capítulos estão programados para vir ainda este mês! E para quem gosta de shortfics, leiam Nunca é Tarde Demais, que se encontra no meu perfil! Aquela sim é uma Romione legítima e uma das que eu mais gostei de escrever! Beijos e um ótimo 2013 a todos vocês :)**


End file.
